


Before You Go

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossover, F/M, Fic Exchange, Language, Party, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The school year is over, and it's Pansy and Harry's last night before they head back to their teaching posts in London after spending the last year in an exchange program with their sister university in the United States. Tony and Natasha know they can't let them leave without a proper goodbye. Little do Pansy and Tony know that their colleagues have a plan for them.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den School's Out For Summer Fic Exchange and MMF 2019 Bingo.
> 
> Bingo square B5-Non-Magical/Muggle AU
> 
> Exchange prompt: It's time for summer vacation to kick off and Character A is hosting an end of the year party that everyone's invited to, especially Character B, Character A's secret crush. Everyone else at the party already knows and are doing everything they can to push the two together so that they can have the perfect summer vacation.
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha/beta team of thescarletphoenixx and xxDustNight88 for their help and encouragement. I also want to thank thescarletphoenixx for the beautiful aesthetic she created for this. Thank you, my dear! Also, thanks to JenniseiBlack for her help with brainstorming.
> 
> To my giftee, starrnobella, I don't think this is exactly what you had in mind with your prompt, but my muse had a mind of her own, and Pansy and Tony were happy to go along with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP or MCU worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

                                             

Pansy was quietly watching the other partygoers when the Russian Literature professor joined her. Both women exchanged pleasantries since they had yet to be able to talk with each other so far that evening, including the redheaded woman asking Pansy if she was ready to go home to London the next morning.

"Yes," Pansy replied absentmindedly as she tried to search for the resident head of the engineering school and the evening's host.

The other woman's words stopped her in her tracks. "If you're looking for Tony, he's heading towards the bar with your fellow countrymen."

Pansy's eyes widened. "What the bloody hell is Harry doing?"

"The same thing that I and everyone else at this party are trying to do," Natasha said.

Raising an eyebrow, Pansy asked, "And what's that? Celebrate the end of another year of dealing with dunderheaded students as my old Chemistry professor used to say?"

"Well, of course, celebrating the end of another year is always in order, but this year we've been trying to get you and Tony together." Natasha paused for a moment as she grinned at Pansy. "Honestly, Harry and I have been trying to get the two of you together since before Christmas. Two of the most stubborn people I know." She shook her head.

Pansy looked surprised at her words "Why? Dr Stark has never made a show of having feelings for me."

Natasha gave her a penetrating look. "So it's Dr Stark now?"

"Well, that is his title, is it not?" Pansy countered.

Natasha chuckled. "Oh, it is, but I haven't heard you refer to him as Dr Stark since the middle of November if not earlier. What's changed?"

"As I said, if he has feelings for me, he's not made them known to me, and as you pointed out, I'm heading home for London tomorrow. It's doubtful that I'll see him ever again. Plus, I'm too old for a long distance relationship."

"Whoever said you had to have a relationship?"

Pansy looked at her sceptically. "You really think he would go for a one night stand?"

Natasha bit her lower lip to refrain from laughing out loud. Once she knew she wouldn't give her humor away, she released her lip and said, "He's like you, Pansy. He's had the marriage, one adorable little girl, the very, VERY public and messy divorce, and now all he wants is to enjoy himself and have fun. To outsiders, he's this carefree, eccentric engineer, but I've known him for many years, and while he is carefree and eccentric, that's not all there is to him." She reached out and placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder, once she had her undivided attention again, she asked, "Do you want to know how Dr Stark really feels about you?" At Pansy's nod, the redhead added, "Get him drunk, because if you do, you might find that he wants the same thing you do."

Pansy looked over her shoulder at the man in question. "I… I don't think that's a good idea, Natasha…"

"You're right, he doesn't need any help with his drinks." Natasha nodded towards the two men. "Instead of getting him even drunker, then go over there and tell him how you feel."

Pansy turned back to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, it will be worth it. Now, I'll give you a few moments to make up your mind, but even if you're not going to say something first, I'm still going over to him. You both deserve the opportunity, even if for one night."

Pansy looked back again to see Harry and Tony walking towards the bar. Upon seeing his easygoing smile as he returned a greeting from one of his colleagues, she made up her mind and turned around. Only to find Natasha had disappeared. Whirling on her feet, she spotted the Russian woman moving smoothly through the crowd, her sights set on the two men.

"Few moments, my arse," she muttered with a grin. She downed the last of her drink before following in Natasha's footsteps.

* * *

"You know that Pansy and I have known each other for a long time and that she is like a sister to me, Stark," Harry said as the two men were standing at the bar refilling their drinks. At the other man's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I know her, and I know how she feels about you. Just talk to her."

Tony turned to face him. "And say what exactly? That even though you're leaving to go back to London tomorrow, I want you?" He shook his head. "That's not going to fly with her."

Harry chuckled. "If you just talked with her, you might be surprised by what she says."

"Did you ever happen to think that she just wants a no strings attached carefree night too?" Natasha questioned as she joined the two men. "Not all women want long term. Just like I know you're not looking for a commitment either."

Tony stared at Natasha in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I told you, I've known Pansy for decades and long before our own children hit adulthood. She has no desire to be married again."

"Oh, God no," the woman in question said as she joined the others. She looked over at the engineering professor who got her blood boiling and grinned. "I've been married once, had kids, divorced, and now?" Pansy leaned close to whisper in his ear, "Now, I just want a good fuck before I go back home. Think you can help a lady out?"

Tony leaned back and looked at her for a few moments trying to figure out if she was serious. After seeing something in her gaze, his easygoing smile returned. "I think I can be of assistance. Shall we refill your drink and then go from there?"

"Yes, we shall," Pansy said. She glanced over at her longtime friend and colleague. "Don't wait up for me, Harry."

"Don't worry, we won't wait up for you. Either of you," Harry replied, snickering at Pansy and Tony's eagerness to leave the party. "Have fun, you two," he called out as they disappeared into the crowd. "Who knew teaching international business would lead to international shagging."

Natasha shook her head at his attempt at a joke before a wicked grin spread across her face. "How about we leave and go participate in our own international shagging, Professor Potter. I seem to remember you saying something about you still having a pair of handcuffs from your Scotland Yard days."

Harry turned to face his lover. "You, my dear Professor Romanoff, have a delightfully dirty mind. Let's go."


End file.
